Lunamaria Hawke
Lunamaria Hawke is one of the three elite pilots of the Minerva; she typically pilots a custom red ZGMF-1000 ZAKU. She went to the academy together with her sister Meyrin Hawke, Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel, where they became friends, and were later all stationed on board the Minerva. Ironically, while Lunamaria is an elite pilot, she is bad with guns, evidenced in target practice, and usually the first to go down. When the three Extendeds of the Earth Alliance stole three Gundam-type mobile suits from the PLANT colony Armory One, Lunamaria, along with Shinn and Rey, was quickly drawn into the conflict. The Minerva's pursuit of the intruders led them to the Mirage Colloid-equipped ship Girty Lue and ensuing battles between the Minerva pilots and the three Extendeds. During the chase she met former ZAFT-member Athrun Zala, who was under the alias Alex Dino and acting as Cagalli Yula Athha’s bodyguard. Her interest in Athrun continued to develop when Athrun re-enlisted in ZAFT as a member of FAITH. However, her attempts to get to closer to Athrun appear to be constantly thwarted because Lacus Clyne or rather Lacus' impersonator, Meer Campbell, as well as her sister's flirtatious interest in Athrun. Slight complications in her growing interest ensued when Talia Gladys, the captain of the Minerva, ordered her to spy Athrun when he met with his former comrades from the Archangel. During this meeting, Lunamaria discovered the truth behind the Lacus she knew (Meer Campbell), that this Lacus was impostor. The data and photographs she collected was all given to Talia with the sole exception of the fact the Lacus Clyne working for the PLANTs was not the true Lacus Clyne. During the Battle of Crete, Lunamaria’s ZAKU was heavily damaged; she survived but was badly wounded. Because of her wounds and her damaged ZAKU, she was exempt from fighting the following battles. Upon the Minerva's arrival at Gibraltar, she had recovered and was made the pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse after Shinn received the ZGMF-X42S Destiny. A major shock was dealt to her when she was informed that Athrun had defected with Meyrin's help and that Shinn had destroyed the GOUF Ignited the pair were escaping in. Since then, she and Shinn have begun to rely on each other for emotional support and appear to be developing a romantic relationship at some level as evidenced by the kiss they shared before the attack on the Heaven's Base, headquarters of the Earth Alliance. After Operation: Fury, Lunamaria discovered that both Athrun and Meyrin were alive and onboard the rogue battleship, Archangel. At the Battle of Messiah, Lunamaria fought alongside Shinn against Athrun Zala. Athrun managed to severely damage Impulse only to be saved by Shinn in the Destiny Gundam. However during the fight Athrun's words managed to persuade Lunamaria to join him in an attempt to defeat Shinn. Shinn in a blind rage did not care that Lunamaria was in his way and Athrun's Infinite Justice Gundam was forced to disable Shinn's Destiny Gundam. Upon landing her damaged Impulse Gundam Lunamaria holds a tearful Shinn in her arms, as they watched Requiem explode followed by the ZAFT fortress, Messiah, crash into the moon. Both stranded pilots were later rescued by Athrun Zala in the Infinite Justice. At the end of the forty minutes video, Lunamaria is present with Shinn (along side Athrun & Meyrin) as he pays tribute to his deceased family on Orb. Her name may have derived from or was a corruption of Lunar maria (singular Lunar mare) which are basaltic plains on the moon, mistakened by early astronomers to be seas, hence termed maria since maria is Latin for seas. Lunamaria's Transfer to the Impluse after Shinn started politing the Destiny is similar to in earlier gundam seris Zeta Gundam when Kamlie began piloting the Zeta and Emmma sheen taking the Gundam Mk-II Personal Data Date of birth: July 26, CE 56 Age: 17 Height: 164 cm Weight: 45 kg Genetic type: Coordinator Blood type: A Relatives: Meyrin Hawke (sister) Hero Crush: Athrun Zala Love interest: Shinn Asuka Pilot of: ZGMF-1000 ZAKU, ZGMF-X56S Impulse Hawke, Lunamaria